Heart like Porcelain
by 11cleyva
Summary: Tobi witnesses Deidara one day and hears him speak his name during a sexual act. Tobi keeps the secret with him, only to find out Deidara has a soft spot for him but he would never say it.
1. First glance

"Oh, wasn't that the most delicious snack you've ever had?" an orange masked man flailed his arms around only to bring his hands to be on the sides of the swirling mask. A blonde haired man just gave a grunt in response. "Senpai, was that not the best dango you've had!?"

"Shut up, Tobi." the shorter blonde haired man gave a stern look and continued to walk.

"Can we go back and have seconds?"

"No! Come on!" the blonde haired man continued to walk as the masked man behind him trudged his way to meet the faster walking man. Tobi looked to the trees along the dirt road, catching glimpses of birds that flew from each branch. He then turned his head to Deidara, he had a secret that no one knew about, not even his Senpai knew he had seen it. Tobi squinted his eyes at the young man next to him. Deidara kept his eyes down to the road.

 _"You're partner will be Deidara." konan spoke as she lead Tobi down the hallway to the dorm area for the Akatsuki, the walls were made of dirt but the doors were regular wood. They had put alot of effort into making the hideout. They stopped at a door, the purple haired woman turned to face the masked one._

 _"This is where you'll be staying. Just be careful as to what you say around Deidara." she didn't stay for too long, she just turned to leave. Tobi squinted his eyes as his cheeks blushed. He didn't think they'd pair him up with a 19 year old girl named Deidara. He didn't want to say anything or they may have changed their minds on it. He had always loved Rin, but maybe a new face would keep him company until he met with Rin later._

 _He opened the door, his eyes got accustomed to the dim lighting of the room but he could see a mess. Cluttered every where he could see, white clumps that decorated the room._

 _He saw a person, their blonde hair was long and draped over their back and shoulders. Two beds filled the room, one covered in the white objects and the other was covered by the person._

 _"Um, excuse me. But are you Deidara? I'm looking for my partner. " Tobi asked unsure if he had been given the wrong room, this person was already far too pretty to be his partner. The person turned their head and the blonde hair fell to off the shoulder. Deidara wore a very short sleeved shirt and black pants, it showed the elegant frame Tobi noticed._

 _Deidara's eye was a light blue with very accented eyelashes, the one eye stayed covered by a large cascade of golden hair. Tobi began to blush feverishly under the mask at the sight of his partner._

 _"And are **you** my partner?" the voice that came out of Deidara was deep and a complete shock to the older man. Deidara stood up and placed the white spider down on the plain table next to the bed. Tobi looked at his partner, it wasn't so obvious from behind that Deidara was a man but the front made it all so clear._

 _"May is ask another question?" Tobi placed his black robe with red and white clouds on the table, the blonde haired man watched him. "Are you a **really** a man or a woman?"_

 _ **"OH HELL NO!"** and explosion followed soon after._

Tobi came back to reality and gazed back at his partner. It made sense that Deidara was man but something wasn't making sense to Tobi was why Deidara would do something that wasn't right and speak Tobi's name. The masked man made a loud 'mmm' from under his orange cover. The blonde man turned to look at him.

"What is it now, un?" he rolled his eye at the goof of a man next to him.

"Nothing Senpai, just thinking."

"That's a change for you, hm."

"Thank you Senpai, your words bestow so much pleasure to me." Tobi spoke loudly to pretend he wasn't thinking of that night he saw Deidara speaking his name in that way.


	2. Tobi is a Good Boy

" _Hey Tobi, you're needed else where." Deidara came to sit on his bed and pick up the clay figure he'd been was working on after talking to Konan._

 _The masked man next to him looked up from the magazine he had bought along the way back from a mission. Tobi acted like he didn't hear but he could see his partner from the other bed staring at him._

 _"Okay, Okay." Tobi got up and grabbed his black cloak putting it on. "Why do they need me?"_

 _"I don't know, I just know Konan wants to talk to you, un." Deidara kept his eyes down on the clay figure only to bring them up when Tobi turned to leave. "Oy, Tobi! Be sure to stay away from here, I'm going to take nap and I don't want to be disturbed."_

The orange masked man kept his hands behind his head and walked, occasionally kicking dirt on his partner's cloak, getting an angry sound from each one.

"I can't wait until they get rid of you." Deidara gave an angry huff as he kept his eyes forward. "We should stop for the night."

"What of getting back to the Headquarters? Wouldn't Pein be mad with us, Senpai?" Tobi bumped into the shorter man, unaware Deidara had stopped walking to scope an area out for the night.

"They won't mind. It'll only be for one night and we'll leave early in the morning." the blonde man walked away towards the trees in the thicker part of the forest.

Tobi looked around the tree tops, an owl gave a hoot scaring the man to run into the thicket.

"Senpai, I don't like this forest, can't we stay at an inn?"

"No. I've spent enough on your eating habits as it is. Now sit down and go to sleep un!" Deidara jumped unto a large branch of an oak tree. He wanted to be as far away from Tobi as he could. He watched as Tobi picked up a few pinecones and put them in a pile at the base of tree away from his tree. Tobi sat on the pile.

All was quiet until the sound of Tobi making sounds of displeasure. Deidara kept his eyes shut as he heard the whining.

"I'm not going to feel sorry for you, you were the idiot to make a bed of pinecones, hm." the blonde haired man called out. The masked man gave no answer but kept moving in the pile of dry and spiky pinecones. Tobi wanted to just annoy the younger man in the tree, under his mask he smiled as Deidara pulled his black coat over his head to block the sounds of his partner.

Tobi waited for a bit, he didn't hear anything from his partner. He kept seeing in his mind the event of the man in the tree, the sounds and his facial expression. He looked up at Deidara, he didn't know if the younger one liked him or just a once in a life event.

Even the older man didn't know how he felt. He loved Rin, but it was flattering that another had feelings for him. Tobi lifted from his spot and came to the tree. His body went through the bark up to the branch the sleeping man was on.

 _Maybe for tonight._ He thought to himself as he used his arms to engulf the smaller man into a hug as he slept. Deidara opened his eyes slightly to see the dark coat of his partner wrapping around his body. "Good night Deidara Senpai." Tobi whispered to himself as his body came from out of the branch to sit under the curled up man. He fell asleep with the sound of crickets chirping and the sound of his partner's soft breathing.


	3. Artist

"Wake up Wake up!" a shrill and ear piercing yell came from below the tree. The exposed eye shot open from the voice. The baby blue colour darkened with the feeling of sleep coming back over him.

"Deidara Senpai, breaking his own rule? My my, doesn't this look bad? Guess Tobi is doing the right thing tod-"

"Shut up!" the young man shot up in rage at the voice below. "I was already awake you just made me want to go back to sleep as to how boring you are, un." He rubbed the back of his neck, his hair was becoming dirty from the constant missions and just walking around.

"Deidara Senpai, how long do we have before we make it to the headquarters?" Tobi was down on the ground playing with the pinecones from the night.

"hmm, about half a day." Deidara shook the black cloak out and stood up to jump down. He landed in a heap of black and red with a streak of yellow hair following. "Get everything together, I won't be long."

He left out of view, just behind the tree to take his morning pee.

"Senpai!" Tobi appeared behind him making him accidentally spray too hard with Tobi's loud voice.

"I'm going to give you 1 second to go away or I Blow your ass up."

"What if we just used a bird to fly us back to the headquarters instead of walking, it'd cut time in a half."

Silence filled the air, Deidara thought of it. It would save time but they'd be spotted for sure.

"Senpai, you're a little too yellow, perhaps you should drink more water." Tobi made the comment breaking his thoughts.

"one..." Deidara muttered making the masked man run away to hide behind the pine tree who's dropped Pinecones seemed to make the denser partner happy to play with. No explosion came only Deidara coming around from the tree and placing the coat properly on.

"Let's get walking." Deidara had already began to walk away. Tobi scurried from tree to tree trying to avoid the gaze of his annoyed senpai.

"Are you sure we can't just fly back? My legs are tired."

No answer from the other man who kept walking.

"I'm sweating alot, let's take a break. If we just flew we could be able to get washed up much fast and relax more..."

Deidara looked down at the ground as Tobi pranced around him. He did want to get back and relax and actually eat something. But did he have enough clay? He stuck his hands in his pouch. Maybe... Maybe a summon one would work better.

" Senpai, we've been walking for so long-"

"Get on the bird or I'll leave you behind." the large white owl flapped it's lightweight wings. It was squishy but never let his feet go into the clay.

It had a mind of its own in a way and began flying high into the clouds. "You may get lightheaded being so high up."

"You care about me?!"

"No, I can't afford keep getting new partners. So just stay put." Deidara looked at the orange mask, his hair blew out of his face and exposed the scope on his left eye. It was almost robotic the way it may his face seem.

The air was getting colder and thinner as they rose higher higher. The trees looked like broccoli from up this high, they passed over homes that were lost to the average person walking on the street, covered by green.

Nothing could be said, the wind blew too hard to hear one another. The clay had encased around their feet to keep them falling off the picking up speed clay owl.

It was astonishing to the older man that this young man could do all this, with just clay and talent. He really was an artist in his craft. And the world below was his canvas, Tobi looked down, it was almost like a painting. And Deidara was it's creator. Though in retrospect, all Deidara could do was make large holes and new rivers with all the explosions he did.

The sights began to become familiar, they were getting closer to reaching the cave. But the owl began to make its decent earlier than the cave. Tucking it's wings in it picked up speed, this is what made Deidara feel alive. The close call with death as he and his creation came to earth at a fast pace. The tree tops came closer and closer until it spread the large wings again to slow.

It came to a stop and disappeared as it reached the thick canopy letting its passengers drop to the branches. All but Tobi, who'd miss the branch and fell to the ground. This wasn't intentional, he really did miss the branch and landed on his back.

"Tobi, get up." Deidara shouted. The masked man rose from the flat position to rub his head. Luckily his covered head was encased in the zetsu substance making him unable to injure him but parts not covered by the white substance hurt. Deidara jumped down to meet Tobi as he got himself off the ground.

"Let's get going before we get hell from anyone about being late, un."


	4. Two figures

"Deidara Chan, you're back. I thought you were dead." a taller man than Deidara spoke with sarcasm in his voice. The blonde turned his head to look at him.

"If I were dead, you'd hear about it I'd-"

"we'd all hear about it with all the noise you make with your 'art is an explosion' shit."

"Not as much as you make laughing your head off, but if you did laughed your head off, you'd have your boyfriend sew it back on, un."

"He's not my fucking boyfriend, he's a fucking old pile of-" Hidan stopped suddenly with the arrival of Tobi close behind Deidara. His red Sharingan glowed from under his mask. The silver haired man forgot Deidara had Madara as his partner and the angry glow was enough to make him shut up.

" Lost for words? I guess a man such as you has few words of importance to say, un. Come on Tobi."

The red Sharingan vanished, "Yes Senpai!" the cheerful tone of Tobi came back as the two men walked in into the housing.

"Come on, Hidan. We have to get moving. We have a jinchūriki to go after..." Kakuzu's deep voice just oozed in the air out in the open of the room. Both turned to leave.

"I'll talk with Konan and you stay in the room. Try not to make anymore trouble for yourself, un." Deidara gave a flick of his hair and left the room. Tobi let his coat drop on his bed. It had been a while since he'd been here, everything was left in its place when they left. Little clay bits were flattened on the floor around his partner's bed. He didn't mind. In a way he liked the company, it has been years since when had years since he was able to have fun. And to make a young man like Deidara get annoyed was the best fun. If Deidara was really sick and tired of him, he would have asked to be switched.

He searched the room something to do. He found some of the white clay. His black gloves would become stuck with the clay but he didn't mind.

Tobi took a clump and rolled it in his hands. He made two balls making them into people shapes. He fiddled with it longer until the door opened. Deidara came back from talking to Konan.

"Tobi, they want to talk to you." He placed his cloak over a small chair next to a small table.

"Right away Senpai!" Tobi scrambled to put the clay down without squishing it. He breezed pass Deidara and slammed the door.

Deidara walked to the bed and sat. He removed his sandals and let them fall to the floor between the two beds. His black nails shown in the light of the room. Laying on a bed felt good after so long of sleeping in trees and the ground.

His head turned to look at Tobi's bed. He saw a small white clay clump on the bed. He hated it when Tobi played with his clay, it was very precious. He got up to grab it but he noticed them.

A small person like figure was holding on to the other's, what was a hand. It had a little mask over it's face and the other had clay hair that covered the eye.

He knew it was supposed to be he and Tobi holding-hands. He didn't know how he should feel, he felt angry, confused and saddened. He just felt stunned at that moment. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done. A subtle hint that he was liked.

 **Short but I'll have more later. May take a little because of college.**


	5. Death

Deidara was extra nice to Tobi for once. Since he had found the little clay figures he wanted to show Tobi his appreciation. Not that Tobi really did anything when they'd go out. It would be mostly Deidara using his explosives to take out enemies while the orange masked man would spend the Akatsuki funds on dango and tea.

They were given a few days to stay and rest before their next mission. They'd have to get a three tails in a few days. He made his way around the headquarters when a voice stopped him. It was deep and frightening, he'd never heard anyone like that in the group. He paused on the other door to get a better listen.

"That's unfortunate, and he was such a 'joy' to have around too."

"Should we regroup and find replacements for the team lost?" White Zetsu asked.

"No. It wouldn't be wise. We may be out in financing now at Kakuzu's death, but we keep the plan." the deep voice spoke again. "We'll speak of this again."

With that Zetsu sunk into the floor, Tobi on the other side of the door, disappeared. He had felt the presence of another listening in, it wouldn't be wise for his partner to know who he really was. Not that Deidara couldn't be trusted with information but Tobi felt it better to keep the Uchiha name away from him. He'd reappear elsewhere to keep Deidara from knowing that he was in charge of the next move.

The blonde haired man didn't hear anymore and leaned around the door. No one was there they were standing in Kakuzu's room that connected to the other which houses his partner. The man decided to walk in and look at the space the voices came from.

He remembered them saying that Kakuzu was dead. It came as a shock to the young man, he knew that Kakuzu was too powerful and to hear of his death was unreal. The sarcastic tone which was given to another that was a joy to be around must have implied Hidan.

"Senpai?" Tobi's high voice broke his thoughts. "why are you in Kakuzu's living quarters?"

"I thought I heard something... I heard that he was dead." Deidara turned to look at the masked face. He had both eyes exposed, he didn't need his scope when it was his time to rest. Tobi nodded his head.

"Konoha-"

"They killed him?

"Yes senpai..." He didn't understand why Deidara cared to ask, but he supposed it was friendship he try to make with everyone.

The room was organized and tidy but dark. Kakuzu liked his stuff neat, but Deidara kept walking he was headed to the other room.

"Senpai?" Tobi followed him into Hidan's living space. It was not as clean but still stuff was off the floor. Not much was in there, just a couple of books and some scrolls. Jashinism needed full focus so worldly items were not allowed. But a small clay bird sat on a shelf. Tobi looked at it for a moment. He knew what his partner was doing. Reminiscing before they take everything out.

"Tobi, what's next, un?" the man asked making Tobi snap around to look at him. It all felt awkward to him to be in another's room even if they were dead.

"We leave in the morning in a few days-"

"No. I mean what's next for us? Do we live or do we die? It seems that those same people who killed Sasori, just killed two of us again."

"If we can get all the tailed beasts we can kill them next. I think Senpai is putting his feelings in this. We're not here to make friends or make emotional attachments."

"What?"

"I know your emotional connection with Hidan, Senpai. I know what you did in your room while I was gone. I saw you Senpai."

"Tobi..."

"And I do not return the feelings."

Deidara's blue eyes widened in shock. Everything that was said was rushing at him too fast. Tobi saw him, and heard...

"Deidara, you have a heart like porcelain. It's beautiful but it breaks easily. So you keep it on a shelf away from everyone that **will** break it." Tobi became serious suddenly, it was strange. Deidara felt this was a dream and nothing was real.

"No, it's not true, Un!"

"I know more than you think I do. Just know we're a team only, Senpai. And teammates never mix. I was trying to be nice to you because maybe you'll be nice to me."

 ** _I will add one more chapter after. 'What Tobi saw' soon._**


	6. The Night that started it all

_"Hey Tobi, you're needed else where." Deidara came to sit on his bed and pick up the clay figurehead was working on. The masked man next to him looked up from the magazine he had bought along the way back from a mission. Tobi acted like he didn't hear but he could see his partner from the other bed staring at him._

 _"Okay, Okay." Tobi got up and grabbed his black cloak putting it on. "Why do they need me?"_

 _"I don't know, I just know Konan wants to talk to you, un." Deidara kept his eyes down on the clay figure only to bring them up when Tobi turned to leave. "Oy, Tobi! Be sure to stay away from here, I'm going to take nap and I don't want to be disturbed."_

 _"Okay, Senpai!" Tobi rang out from the hallway as he shut the door behind him. Deidara squeezed the clay figure into a ball and threw it to the floor where it made a hard hit. He leaned back onto his back, after sitting for so long laying down felt even better._

 _He raised his hands to look at the mouths on them, they had minds of their own sometimes but they knew what he wanted done. He hated himself at times when be would give into the temptation._

 _He laid both hands down on his chest in defeat, the right mouth made him shut his eyes. It knew what he wanted, it gently licked at his pink nipple through the lite grey shirt. He shut his eyes tightly at the feeling of a tongue._

 _He snapped his eyes open when the mouth clamped down softly around the clothed nub. He shut eyes slowly as he made his left hand go lower and pulled his black pants down. Minutes drove on as he pleasured his chest as his pants were off, only left in his white fundoshi._

 _Tobi had gone through the floor to prank his partner only to stop mid way to the middle of the room. He sunk his head into the ground, his body wasn't in any floors it was in the bedrock that the akatsuki hideout was created on._

 _He made it to the bed end but stopped, hearing a noise. A moan stopped the older man from jumping out of the ground to startle Deidara. The soft sounds of licking began to reverberate in the orange mask, Tobi was at first confused and worried but he knew that it was Deidara._

 _"Oh senpai, so this is what you do when Tobi not here?" he thought to himself as he continued to move closer. He could slap himself for being curious but he had to sneak a peek at the ever serious senpai._

 _Deidara couldn't help but to feel so good at the licking at his chest and the exposure of his lower half in the cool air made his eyes shut tight, his breathing was deepening at each little flick of the tongues._

 _Tobi quietly kept his body in the ground and came to get a better look. He could see out of his mask and spot a glance of Deidara's penis. His golden hair around the base of his privates drew Tobi's eyes to it all though he didn't know why._

 _The face of the man on the bed was in pleasure while the mouths licked both nipples. He could feel his cheeks burn, he knew his climax was at hand. Whenever he did this he never was able to keep himself from the end._

 _He took one hand and let the mouth wash it's saliva over his penis. The man in the floor dipped back down into the hard ground and came back up again closer. Tobi had in fact never seen anything like this, he'd been too busy with trying to get the Akatsuki together. When he was younger he was being trained by Madara, something like this was beyond anything he'd ever done._

 _Deidara's sounds drew the masked man closer, Tobi was almost close enough to be seen by his partner but with Deidara being distracted by other things at hand he wouldn't look._

 _Tobi came to settle just to the wall behind the bed. He could see it all. The way Deidara kept his blue eyes shut as he let the hand mouth take hold of him. The sounds of the mouth smacking at each lick and suck made Tobi stare in wonder._

 _The hitched breathing the younger man did with each touch, Deidara could feel like his stomach was knotting at each second of pleasure, his mind was fogged by it. Words went pass his lips, some of which were not able to be heard but Tobi heard enough. Faint whispers of 'Tobi' came by the orange masked man ears several times._

 _Tobi could feel his heart sink in unknowing of what to do. Should he get out of here, or should he just stay. After all Deidara was speaking his name during such an act._

 _"Tobi..." a louder whisper filled the room as Deidara came. Deidara felt himself get lighter as his coil was released. His mind fluttered as did his eyes, he promised himself he was never going to like another but Tobi had some kind of charm. He had a feeling to him that was much like Itachi but Deidara knew Tobi was no Uchiha. He just had something to him that made him so different, Deidara was a sucker for the different kind of people._

 _Deidara knew he had to change before Tobi came back from speaking with Konan but he was too tired to get up and get a new shirt after this one had been soiled by his seed and the mouths on his chest._

 _The 19 year old man rolled over but didn't have the energy to make it up. Tobi, who had been in the floor, ducked back into it._

 _"Senpai does such bad things behind Tobi's back." the older man thought as he watch from afar as Deidara got up off the bed. The young man cleaned himself off and stuffed himself back into the pants he wore and hurried at the best he could to change his shirt._

 _At this point he didn't care about neatness, he just wanted to lay down again._

 _He unwrapped his ponytail and flopped to the bed unaware that one red eye watched him from afar._

 _"Deidara does do bad things behind my back." Tobi had thought to himself once again as he sunk into the ground, his sharingan glowing like a red eclipse in the night sky._

 **That's the end of this story, I'll be making a new of Deidara and Hidan which takes place before this one. I hope you enjoyed this one. It's my first Tobi and Deidara story. R and R**


End file.
